Japanese classes of doom
by Melony Mutou2
Summary: What happens when Joey starts trying to teach Japanese? The class won't listen and won't learn. But then something happens and teacher and class have to work together. Will they come through? PG13 for language. No pairs, no romance, no nothing.


Yes, I came up with a new idea for a story. Yes, I know I said in my bio that I was coming up with that sugar-high Kai story, but I'm stuck with that right now. Hey, if anyone has any ideas for that, help me, wouldja? o.O thanks. Anyway, here's a funny idea I came up with when my mom gave me a little notebook I wrote a lot of Japanese words in and their definitions. Weird way to think of a story, huh?

A blonde walked down the halls of Domino High. He checked his watch. It read '9:40 PM'. The blonde turned into a classroom that had kids sitting in the desks, talking.

"Heizen kudasu," the blonde stated, walking to the front of the classroom. The class continued talking, and an anger cross formed on the male's head. "Toiu watashi, heizen kudasu!" (I'm not really that great with Japanese, but hopefully he said something like 'I said quiet down!') the blonde shouted over the class. The class still did not respond. "QUIET DOWN!!" The blonde yelled. The class was silenced. The blonde cleared his throat.

"Good, now today, I'm going to teach you how to speak Japanizzu," the class was silent. "Japanese?" the blonde suggested. The class was still dull and silent. The blonde shook his head, turned, and started to write something on the board.

"My name is Joey Wheeler. You'd probably want to call me Mr. Wheeler, but I'd rather you call me Joey," the blonde, or Joey, moved aside to show his name on the board. The class was still silent. Joey shook his head.

"Okay, who knows how to say 'hello' in Japanese?" There was silence. "Anyone? Come on, anyone at all?" the class was still silent. Joey sat down in his chair at the front of the room and rubbed his eyes. 'This is going to suck,' A kid at the front raised his hand.

"Can we go now?" there was scattered laughter amongst the class. Joey chuckled slightly, and put his hands together.

"Alright, I'll let you leave," he said

"Yes!" a few boys at the back exclaimed, giving one-another a high-five and then starting to pick up their backpacks.

"I'll let whoever can say 'hello, how are you,' in Japanese walk out that door right now," Joey said. He looked around the room. "Anyone?" A familiar brunette stood up towards the back.

"Gomen, Joey-sama," she stated. "I do not want to leave, but I do know how to say 'hello, how are you,'" she shifted a little, uneasily, as the class around her stared at her.

"Ah, Tea Gardner, please, enlighten us with your fluent Japanese tongue," Joey smirked.

"Konnichiwa, ogenki desu ka?" the class looked at Joey. Joey applauded lightly.

"Ii, ii!" Joey exclaimed. (A/N: Sounds like he's a monkey! o.O sorry about that... XD) Tea blushed.

"Arigato," she muttered, while sitting back down. Joey nodded, looking over the rest of the class.

"Well, I hope you've realized that Japanese can be a very interesting foreign language. Sure, you don't speak it just yet, but by the end of the semester, not only will you have a foreign language on your report card, but you'll also be able to go to the cherry blossom festivities without shaming yourself, now," Joey stood up. He walked to the front of his desk, and sat on it. "I want everyone to stand up and state their names," there were some protest mumbles throughout the class. "I didn't ask, I said do it!"

One by one the teens got up and introduced themselves. (A/N: I can't think of names, so bear with me) Joey nodded, clapping his hands together.

"Okay all, who is in this class by choice?" Joey asked. Nothing happened. The class was still silent, unmoving. There was a cough from someone. Joey sighed. "Okay... I get it... alright, Hannah, tell us, why are you here?" Joey looked over at a girl near the back. She had long blonde hair, and blew a bubble with bubble gum.

"I'm here because I needed a foreign language and Spanish was taken," there was some laughter around the classroom, and a few 'kudos to that,' or 'aye, senorita,'. Joey sighed. He chuckled lightly and looked down.

"Alright, listen up. I am not giving you guys free grades. I will pass you when you deserve it," Joey looked up at the students. "Let's hear something. The reason you're in this class is because you know at least one word of Japanese. Now tell me, what do you know?" He pointed at a blonde male sitting at the front. "You," the boy silently pointed at himself, looking at Joey. Joey nodded.

"Kimi kisamo desu ka," the boy stated. Joey looked a little baffled.

"Well now, watch your language," the class looked around at each other, whispers here or there.

"What did he say?" somebody spoke up.

"You are an asshole," Joey replied. There were some more murmurs. Joey nodded over at the female brunette next to him.

"What about you?"

"I know that neko means cat..." she mumbled. "Oh, and I know how to say 'see you later', dewa mata," Joey nodded in response. He went on throughout the group, until he got to Tea.

"Ms. Gardner, what about you?" Joey asked, smiling. Tea smiled back.

"Well, Joey, I can say quite a bit. Care to listen?" Joey nodded.

"Hai, go ahead,"

"Iie, means no, what you just said–hai–means yes, ai means love, 'never mind' is ki-ni shimaide, fushigi means mystery, baka means idiot or stupid, hentai means pervert, or abnormality, money is–" Joey cut her off.

"Very good, Tea. See you all, Tea knows a lot more about her heritage than even you do. Yet you don't care, and you all don't seem to want to learn about it too much," he turned to Tea. "Tea, where did you learn how to speak Japanese?"

"My mother taught me some of it, and other things I just sort of picked up. Especially from you, baka no kisamo, ana desu ka," there was some whispering amongst the classmates.

"Ms. Gardner, please, watch your language in my class," he smirked and started back to his seat. There was scattered giggles. Joey went back to his seat and sat down.

"Konnichiwa. Ohayou, Konbanwa. Hello or good afternoon. Good morning. Good evening. Now, you,"

"Konnichiwa, Ohayou, Konbanwa," the class echoed. Joey nodded.

About a half hour later, the bell rang, and the class left, actually smarter than they were before. Joey sighed, packing up the papers he thought he was going to use. Tea walked up to him.

"Joey, I'm surprised. You are a really good teacher," Tea complimented.

"Oh yes, a good teacher. That's why my class wouldn't talk to me in the beginning. That's why we only got thirty real minutes of learning the language," Joey stated. Tea sweatdropped.

"Well, I learned a bit. Besides, I liked it. It was fun. You better keep teaching," she walked out. Joey chuckled lightly and followed after her. As soon as he stepped foot out of the classroom, a cold liquid covered his body. He growled, looking down at his now soaked body. Clear liquid covered the floor below him.

"This will not be a good semester..." he mumbled, almost to himself, and was soon gone, away, back home.

Once at home, he let out a sigh and searched his backpack for something. He soon found it, pulling it out. His Japanese dictionary. How he had become so fascinated with that language all of a sudden baffled him as well as it does you and I.

Joey had, with the fact that he needed a new night job, started a night Japanese class. Sure, not much pay, but enough to get him by. He had suddenly become interested in the language, considering he lived in Japan, yet none of the school children spoke Japanese. They found an interest in speaking English. Sure, that was fun and all, and he did it as well, but still, the kids needed to know the Japanese language. Fortunately for Joey, Tea was in his class, and Tea had always put her mind to what she did. And of course, he knew that Tea was born in Japan and that she had to know a lot about the language, her parents both had a lot of past on the language. Oh, but what did it matter?

The kids in his class he knew he wouldn't be able to crack so easily. They were those kind of kids that hated everything to do with their country. Oh well. He'd do it. They did need to pass, and he wasn't going to let them unless they passed an ORAL test. Heh. That would work. Yep.

Joey soon found himself drifting into a sort of sleep. He lied back on his bed and was soon asleep.

Okay, that last part was weird. I was half asleep when I wrote it. Don't blame me. The main reason why I'm writing this is for the fun of messing with some Japanese. I'm not really doing this for a good story, but hopefully it'll be a bit of something. Read and review please, I know it sucks, but be nice, wouldja?


End file.
